The invention concerns a method for the safe transport of valuable articles according to the preamble of claim 1 and a overall system for the safe transport of valuable articles according to the preamble of claim 17.
There are numerous different approaches in order to transport valuable articles from one place to another. Also today frequently armoured systems and armed guards are still used.
There are however for some time also so-called intelligent approaches, which reduce the expenditure and the associated costs substantially. Some examples are to be inferred in the following from applicant's patent applications mentioned:    Title: “Sicherheitskoffer, Sicherheitssystem und Sicherheitskomplex” (V060001P-CH), Anmeldedatum 17.9.2004, Gesuchsnummer: 01532/04    Title: “Multifunktionales, tragbares Sicherheitssystem” (V060002P-CH), application date 1 Oct. 2004, application number: CH 01608/04    Title: “Einbau-Kit zum Ausstatten eines Koffers als multifunktionales, tragbares Sicherheitssystem und mit einem solchen Einbau-Kit ausgestattete Koffer” (V060003P-CH), application date 14 Feb. 2005, application number: CH 00243/05
It is common to these intelligent approaches that they make a substantial contribution by means of technical and electronic means for security, without operating in the conventional sense with armouring and such things.
If in the present context valuable articles are mentioned, then it concerns for example the following valuable articles: coins and note money, securities, other valuable articles such as precious metals and jewels, documents or if necessary also poison materials, rare materials or, for example radiating materials which or materials to be shielded, form instance radiating materials.
The demands, which are made in connection with the transport of protection-needy articles, are subject to constant changes. In addition different regulations apply in each country and in co-operation with different insurance companies, and each client, who lets valuable articles transport, has perceptions concerning the logistic operational sequence.
There are, as already mentioned, different valuable articles that have ton be transported. Depending upon kind of the valuable articles the transport containers must have different sizes. In addition most different safety regulations can apply. In practice for this reason alone a large number of most diverse transport containers are in the use.
Transportation companies, which specialized in the transport of valuable articles, must hold therefore a whole multiplicity of different transport containers and also the appropriate vehicles.
Frequently nowadays protective systems are used with the transport and the storage of valuable articles, which serve to protect the holder or owner of the valuable articles against an abuse of the valuable articles if these got lost due to a theft. This happens, by automatically neutralizing respectively devaluating the valuable articles in such a case. The appropriate protective systems are however expensive and complex.